Chemistry
by Sui Felton
Summary: La química es la respuesta. AU en el que Harry trabaja para una empresa y Draco es... Draco. Drabble para el Dracothon 2011     ＠


**Título:** Chemistry -Teoría atómica de Dalton, No. 4 (1,810)-  
>Autor: <strong>sui_tan<strong>  
><strong>Reto:<strong> 13  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Harry/Draco  
>Personajes: Harry, Draco, y un muy ebrio Ron Weasley<br>**Rating: **G  
><strong>Género: <strong>Pre-Slash, Humor, AU (no mágico)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

* * *

><p><strong>Chemistry<strong>  
>-Teoría atómica de Dalton, No. 4 (1,810)-<em><br>Los átomos de distintas sustancias tienen diferentes la masa y las demás propiedades_

Harry entró al nuevo antro de moda, "Chemistry", y decidió que ese lugar no se acomodaba, en lo absoluto, con sus gustos. Todo estaba infestado de humo, no había un solo lugar que no apestara a cigarro y, además, podía jurar que apenas al cruzar la puerta alguien le había tocado el culo…

Suspiró, ¿qué carajos estaba haciendo en ese lugar? Tenía una junta importante en la compañía a primera hora y en lugar de estar durmiendo, o revisando sus informes, se encontraba caminando en medio de un mar de gente que, sí, no tenía duda, lo manoseaba a la menor oportunidad. La vibración de su celular llamó su atención y, como pudo, logró llegar a una esquina en la que finalmente pudo leer el mensaje de texto que le había llegado.

Era Hermione. La pobre de su mejor amiga se había peleado ―otra vez― con su marido, que casualmente también era su mejor amigo y el hermano mayor de su novia. Harry, siendo tan noble ―o idiota, en palabras de muchas otras personas―, no había podido evitar ofrecerse para ir en busca de Ron. El muy cabrón, en lugar de ir a hablar con él, viene y se mete en un antro de mala muerte.

Después de varios minutos de búsqueda, y sí, más manoseo, para variar, finalmente pudo dar con la pelirroja cabeza de Ron, quien yacía casi acostado sobre la barra.

―¿Ron? ―dijo Harry en voz alta mientras sacudía el cuerpo de su amigo, quien no despertó por mucho que lo estuviera moviendo.

El moreno suspiró con frustración y pasó una mano por sus desordenados cabellos, momentos después vio como una servilleta era deslizada hasta él con una nota: _El hombre no despertará hasta mañana, así que no te esfuerces en vano_. Potter frunció el ceño con molestia y giró rápidamente el rostro, buscando a la persona que le había dado el mensaje. Del otro lado de la barra había un muchacho rubio de ojos grises, quizás un par de años menor que él, y éste le sonreía divertido. Harry nunca había visto a un hombre tan atractivo, y ese color de cabello y de ojos sólo hacían que la sensación se incrementara aún más.

El joven le hizo una seña con el dedo índice, llamándolo para que se acercara a él. Potter, muerto de la curiosidad así lo hizo, a cambio, recibió un suave beso en los labios. Harry, movido por un resorte se hizo hacia atrás, escandalizado. El rubio por su parte soltó una carcajada y se llevó ambas manos al estomago.

Bien, al menos alguien se estaba divirtiendo.

El joven rubio se encogió de hombros y sacó un nuevo papel, escribió rápidamente otra nota y la deslizó hasta Harry:

_El tipo estará inconsciente, por así decirlo, hasta mañana por la mañana. Tu amigo se creyó muy listo y pensó que podría contra mi mejor bebida._

El moreno alzó el rostro nuevamente y vio el gesto aburrido en el del muchacho. Momentos después comenzó una nueva canción, una bastante movida, y casi todos los presentes gritaron emocionados. El chico del bar se subió a una silla y después a la barra ―Potter tragó duro al ver el atuendo de éste, ¿cómo era posible que un hombre se viera tan bien en un mini short blanco y unas botas altas? ¿Es que había entrado a un universo paralelo? ―, aplaudió un par de veces y algunos meseros se acercaron hacia él, éste les dijo algo, pero Harry fue incapaz de escucharlo con semejante alboroto.

Los hombres caminaron hacia él y se ofrecieron a ayudarle a sacar a Ron, cosa por la que Harry estuvo realmente agradecido. Antes de marcharse giró hasta el rubio, quien estaba sentado feliz de la vida sobre la barra, rodeado de tipos que devoraban cada centímetro de sus blancas y torneadas piernas que quedaban al descubierto. El moreno alzó el rostro y se encontró con la mirada divertida del muchacho, quien obviamente se percató de que lo había estado estudiando.

Harry enrojeció de inmediato, aunque seguramente no se notaba con tantas luces multicolor que le daban en la cara. Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y el joven lo hizo con una sonrisa coqueta y un movimiento de mano.

Cuando Harry finalmente llegó a su auto, Ron babeaba sobre los asientos de piel. Potter golpeó su frente contra el volante de su coche y jadeó, intentando controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. ¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso? ¿Y por qué carajos le afectaba tanto?

No cabía duda, había conocido un mundo totalmente diferente al suyo y a una persona que, seguramente, era el polo opuesto a todo lo que él era.

Nunca, jamás, volvería a poner un pie en ese lugar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Otro fragmento del que será otro longfic xDDD  
>Para quien no se dio cuenta, esto es un AU lolol<p>

¿Comentarios? (∞・v・*)ノ


End file.
